Ola: The Full Thrller Movie
by FantasyChic105
Summary: You may know the dance and the mini movie. But do you really know the love between Mchael and Ola.......
1. The Revealing

Augest 15,1953.

Dear Diary,  
Love hurts. It can make you feel like,you want to die. It can poisen your mind.  
It can slowly eat your heart up, so you can't love agian.  
But love can also make you feel,happy. Like you only want to be with that special someone, ALL the time! Like you would do anything for them!  
Love is SO confusing!!!

Ola

I sighed. What I wrote is true. Michael is a werwolf. He asked me to be his girl(in other words,to go steady with him!)! Last night,our school was having our annual sock-hop. After the dance, Michael,and I went for a walk along the acadia. Suddenly, I turned to him.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't believe you." I said.  
He looked puzzled. "For what?"  
"For last night. After the movies, your car ran out of fuel. I thought,  
you had it planned, just to neck with me."  
"Don't worry about it." He paused. "Can I ask you somethin'?"  
"What?" I replied.  
"You know I like you, don't you?" he said.  
I knew it all along. "Yes."  
"And I wanna know, if you like me, the way I like you". I breathed a sigh of relief."Yes".;  
"I was wonderin' if.....you would be my girl".;  
I was surprised. "Oh, Michael! A million times yes!"  
I hugged him. I could smell his cologne, on his neck.  
It smelled really good. Then he took his ring off his finger, and put it on mine.  
I held it up to admire it. It had a big blue stone in it.  
"It's beautiful" I breathed.  
Michael smiled. "Now it's official".;  
He seemed so happy as well, but when I looked up, his expression changed.  
He looked serious. "I have somethin',I wanna tell you" he said.  
"Yes, Michael?"  
"I'm not like other guys" he said.  
"Of course not! That's why I love you!"  
He cocked his head at me. "No I mean,I'm different".;  
I crossed my arms. "What are you talking about?"  
Just then, a full moon came out.  
Michael began holding his stomach, as if he were in pain.  
"Michael! Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Ola! Run!" he screamed.  
"What?! You need help! I'll get the nurse-".;  
"NO! RUN! I'll be okay!".;  
I turned, and began running to the car. I was so confused.  
Halfway to the car, I heard a roar. I turned, and saw Michael,as a werewolf!  
I ran the rest of the way as fast, as my legs could carry me. When I got to the car, I jumped in and tried to turn the ignition on, but it wouldn't budge! "C'mon, you stupid thing!" I said.  
Finally, it turned on. I pushed on the gas, an sped down the highway.  
I couldn't believe what was happening! Micheal Wagener. My new love of my life.  
A werewolf. It just didn't seem real.

**** **** **** **** **** 


	2. The Truth

Micheal Wagner. A werwolf. I laughed at,that thought.  
Well he WAS! And I couldn't ignore it. No matter how HARD I had tried, it just hurt,too much!  
The next day at school, seemed like a blur. Whenever Micheal would come up to talk to me, I would turn and,run the other way.  
Finally, after school, in the parking lot, Michael FINALLY caught up with me.  
"Ola! Wait up!"  
I ignored him.  
"Ola, c'mon! We need to talk,last night!"  
I turned to him. There was nothing,to talk about.  
"Look Michael,I don't want to talk, about it!" I said. "And-and if I do,  
i-it'll never be the same again!"  
I started to cry.  
Micheal's face softened.  
"What, won't be the same again?"  
"Us! I'm scared,okay?"  
The next thing I knew, Micheal wrapped his arms,around me.  
Hugging me. Making me feel safe.  
"It's gonna be okay." I whirled around."How do you know,that?"  
He brushed a loose hair, out of my face.  
"Because.....I've dealt with this before."  
I froze in place.  
"You have?"  
He stuck his hands in his coat pockets. "Yeah."  
I started to feel a knot in my stomach.  
He slowly turned to me.  
"The last girl, nearly called the cops".  
"Wow".I said. "I never realized, how much you had to deal with!"  
"I'm not perfect, Ola. I'm just taking it, one step at a time."  
I hugged him. "In my eyes, you are!"  
He smiled at me.  
"You're the only girl, who thinks I'm perfect." he says.  
I smiled a big smile. "Well, to me, a werwolf is perfect!  
He put his arm around me.  
"C'mon. I'll take you to Bennys,for a shake!" he said.  
"All right." I said.  
We were halfway to Bennys, when I HAD to know!  
"Michael?"  
"Yeah?"  
I drew a deep breath. "How long,have you been like this?"  
Suddenly, the car screeched to a stop.  
"Do you honestly wanna know?"  
"Michael! I'm your girlfriend! I think,I should know!"  
He took his hand in mine. "Since 1924."  
1924. That year sounded awfully famillar.  
Suddenly, it made sense to me.  
1924 was the year, my grandmother had an affair.  
"Ola?"  
"Hmm? Yeah?"  
"We're here." He pointed at the Bennys sign.  
"Oh!" I got out of the car.  
We walked inside.  
When we got our orders,I spotted Jenny Vixon. The meanest girl in the WHOLE school!  
She especially hates me!  
"Ola!"  
I turned to find our shakes had come.  
"Are you okay?" Michael asked.  
"Yeah, sure. I'm fine".  
Just then, Jenny waltzed over to our table.  
She gives Michael a flirty smile.  
"Hi Michael!  
"Uh.....hi Jenny." he mutters.  
"I saw you at basketball practice today!"  
"Uh..... that's nice."  
She flips her blond hair,over her shoulder.  
"So, do you have a date for the end-of-summer bash, yet?"  
Why that little brat! Of course, he does! ME!  
We're steadies! "Uh, actully yes I do!" he says."Excuse me."  
He leaves me to deal with this myself.  
Jenny looks,SO pissed off! "Who?"  
"Me!" I suddenly say.  
For the first time,since we were,here, Jenny looks at me.  
"You?! Oh, please! The only reason,Michael, is taking you, is because,your date stood you up at the sock-hop last night!  
I bet you haven't kissed yet!"  
I blushed.  
"No. We haven't."  
"Ha! I KNEW it!"  
I wasn't gonna let her get away with this!  
"Maybe because, he's waiting for the right moment.....unlike someone I know!"  
Jenny narrowed her eyes at me.  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" she growled.  
I fake smiled at her.  
"Oh, nothing. I know you'll figure it out soon enough".  
Just then, Michael came back. "You ready to go?"  
"Uh, yeah. Let's go". Jenny looked at both of us "You know, I know you two are hiding something,  
and sooner or later,I'm gonna find out!" she said, storming away.  
Michael looked at me. "What was THAT all about?"  
I smiled at him. "Let's just say, I gave her 'just desserts'".


End file.
